1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial fingernails including fingernail extensions and a method of making an artificial fingernail that is pre-taped with adhesive for securing the artificial fingernail to a user's natural fingernail.
2. The Prior Art
It has been known in the art of adorning the hands to provide ornamental fingernail accessories made from thin, molded plastic members manufactured generally in the shape of a fingernail. See, e.g. Chang U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,100. Typically, the wearer must apply an amount of a liquid bonding adhesive to the accessory or the natural nail and affix the accessory to the nail.
An alternative to this process is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,934 to Mast et al. which discloses an adhesive press-on tab system for attaching artificial fingernails to the wearer's natural nails. The tabs are essentially double-sided adhesive tape with removable liners that are interposed between the artificial fingernail and the natural fingernail.
Attempts have been made to provide an ornamental fingernail having a pre-applied pressure sensitive layer with varying degrees of success. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,903 to Hoffman et al. discloses a self adhesive laminate having an adhesive composition made of an acrylic copolymer requiring acrylic acid and titanium chelate ester. U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,679 to Holt et al. discloses that an acrylic pressure sensitive adhesive known in the art can be used in a method for treating damaged fingernails. U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,384 to Hokama et al. discloses that a pressure-sensitive adhesive known in the art can be used in a method for accomplishing a rapid and durable manicure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,774 to Becker discloses that a commercially available pressure-sensitive adhesive can be used in a method for fingernail reinforcement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,100 to Chang discloses an ornamental accessory for a fingernail including an overlay having a reusable pressure adhesive layer pre-applied to a bottom surface thereof for application and bonding to the wearer's natural nail, and a method of making the same.
Although a number of artificial fingernails having pre-applied adhesive are known, there is still a need for an artificial fingernail which is easy to manufacture and to use by the consumer.